galu week and stories
by lizzysakura21
Summary: Here are my galu week one shot participation. As were I'll have all my Yalu stories
1. Selfies

By lizzysakura

Soooo, its that time of the year again! its GaLU week! yesss so here is me contributing towards this favorite OTP pairing for me. Thanks to _**Leoslady4ever**_**, _Nicole4211,_** and _**Deathsembrace137 **_for getting me into this awesome crack ship. X,D so here are the dates for what will be posting towards. Feb 15- Selfie, Feb 16- Glasses, Feb 17- AU, Feb 18- Rules, Feb 19- Cosplay, Feb 20- On the job, and Feb 21- Haunted

please note that the rating will be between rated T to M. Warnings will be posted first if it'll be a rated t or m.

warning this one will contain cursing(Duh! it's Gajeel we are talking about here :3).

* * *

**Rated T**

**Feb 15: Selfies**

You know I am not one to take selfies. I've always despised anyone that did that shit. I mean really, Selfies who came up with that stupid name and why do you always want to take a damn picture of yourself to see how you look? That's what a fucken mirror is for. I see people here at campus taking those stupid shots of themselves, like really, you fucken know what your wearing, other people are looking at you they don't need to see a picture of your close up face to see what top your wearing. This shit is what i see every time I log into my Facebook, it makes me not even want to go on. One of the worst ones I see on my damn news feed is Salamander and that damn stripper. Nobody wants to see your ugly mug like about 68 times a day. STOP SPAMMING ME WITH YOUR SHIT FACE! I don't even know why I even added you in the first place.

Oh yeah I remember why.

Shit...

Well anyways see I've been taking photos of Metal art, What its my hobby?! I don't fucken judge you for your hobbies don't fucken judge mine. Anyways every time I take these photos I try to photograph my muse, but every time I try to take a picture of her my damn camera keeps shutting off. I've even started to wonder if maybe it was a curse to never take her photo. One day, well last week on Thursday I decided to take a fucken selfie. I decided to pose showing off my muscles, and well my phone sucks it doesn't have a front camera, but well fuck it right? So Here I am doing this pose and I felt like someone was behind me, smelling that wonderful scent of Strawberries and Heaven mist perfume I like and see Bunny-Girl walking by. Shocked I turn over my phone and I'm just fucken shocked as hell looking at this photo. On this special photo is Lucy/Bunny-Girl posing with me cutesy, she has the most beautiful smile and is doing a peace sign while holding her books to her chest. Holy Shit! I did it, I finally have a photo of her, my Goddess, my muse, my bunny!

So the next day I again tried to take her photo it came out either blurry or the camera would again shut down. Now this has me fucken pissed as hell, Stupid camera only likes to take photos of everything else but HER. I've been paid to take professional photos with Mira to Erza modeling photos, what I'm a guy there is no way I'm refusing that. Looking at my screen savor on my phone I have there the rarest photo in the universe, Bunny-Girl and me. Sighing I decided to Fuck it again and take another selfie. Turning my phone around my eyes bulge out, What the actual Fuck! There again in this photo is Lucy posing like she is waving hi to me in the back ground on the bridge connecting the school buildings. There is no way this is happening, two times that I have taken those stupid selfies did I manage to get two rare Bunny-Girl photos with me in them, no need to photo-shop anything. Is this a sign?

I've been doing this for at least this week and every time I take a selfie SHE is in there, no blur, no phone shutting off. It's just there HER and her perfect smile and perfect blonde locks and just perfect being. Now I see, the key to ever getting a picture of HER is to take a selfie. I can do this, but it's fucken annoying to have to take a selfie like those dumbasses. Wait, maybe Bunny-girl is doing this on purpose?! That can be it! It makes sense, I mean how else do you explain all this, my camera not working? (Bullshit! that thing is new!) But fucken selfies work? Yeah something is not adding up here. Maybe its time i talk with her, if my suspicions are correct then she really is the cause.

Seeing her walking towards the cafeteria I rush over to her calling out, "OI! Bunny-girl!"

"Gajeel! What did I say about calling me that awful name!" Seeing her puff out her cheeks in that cute way, the wrinkle in her nose, the...Focus Gajeel! You have a mission damn it!

"Tch! whatever, well anyways look I need to talk with you, and I ain't taking no for an answer got it!"

Seeing her arch her left eyebrow she just nods as gestures for me to lead the way. As i take her under the cherry blossom tree that's secluded in the back of the school I build my courage and face her. "Are you messing with me?" "Huh? I don't understand what your asking Gajeel." Sighing I show her my camera. Looking at her squint into the camera she asks, "what is that? the yellow blob? Is this like some ghost or something?" "No that's you" Seeing her look up at me, I turn my face to the side hiding my blush. "Me? Why is this so unfocused though?" Looking back at her I grunt and decided to tell her my theory and ask if she was purposely doing this shit.

"HAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD GAJEEL!1 BWAHAHAH CAN'T EVEN WITH YOU!" Fuck you! Don't fucken laugh at me you wonderful creature. Ugh man why did I decided to tell her and show her my selfie pictures on my phone. "Fucken...look stop laughing it ain't funny alright. It just true though every time I want to take a picture of you shit always happens but if i do those stupid lame selfies your in there like you are waiting for me to take one." I turn around angry that I have to explain what I was doing and trying not to sound like a creep, if only I had stayed facing her I would have noticed her Huge Red blushing face.

Feeling her tap my shoulder I turn around and feel her hugging me. Wait am I dreaming? This has got to be a dream, no way would bunny-girl ever hug me. Looking down at her she looks up at me and pulls my head towards her, eyes zeroing in on her pink plum kissable lips. But she decides to be a fucken tease and whispers in my ear saying, "But Gajeel you were doing the same to me. My camera doesn't like you either but my selfies like you as I do. Be my Iron Dragon won't you?" Smirking I pull her to kiss her, "Bunny this dragon just caught you I ain't letting you go, keh, want to take a selfie?"

Laughing we do just that. Who knew that doing that stupid shit got me to be with my muse, Lucy.

* * *

At the moment I have writers block for both my stories lightning keys and flames and moon stars and werewolfs. so for now till my writers block goes away ill be doing one shots for GaLu week. Sorry again if this inconvenienced towards you, i shall try to brain storm on them my two stories i swear!

Hope you enjoyed this short one XD i know i did, poor bby gajeel and his camera this was 1,400+ words story 3!

~LizzySakura out!


	2. Glasses

Soooo, its that time of the year again! its GaLU week! yesss so here is me contributing towards this favorite OTP pairing for me. Thanks to _**Leoslady4ever**_**, _Nicole4211,_** and _**Deathsembrace137 **_for getting me into this awesome crack ship. X,D so here are the dates for what will be posting towards. Feb 15- Selfie, Feb 16- Glasses, Feb 17- AU, Feb 18- Rules, Feb 19- Cosplay, Feb 20- On the job, and Feb 21- Haunted

* * *

**Rated T**

**Feb 16: Glasses**

Glasses... Why why did I have to wear these ugly things, I blame Natsu for this. If it wasn't for his lame ass burning everything he touches in our mission I wouldn't be stuck wearing these ugly things.

"Lucccccyyyyyy! Look I'm sorry! Talk to meeeee!"

Ughhh stop with the whining already natsu, I'm just glad happy wasn't here today with us it might have been worse.

"LUCYYYYYYYYY! Come ooonnnnnn!"

"NATSU! STOP ALREADY I HEARD YOU THE 150TH TIME! Oh mavis my head is killing me" Seeing Natsu flinch I felt guilty yelling at him. Wait! I shouldn't have to feel guilty its his fault we had to walk all the way back to magnolia from Clover town. Your probably wondering how its natsu fault these glasses are stuck, you see i was using my reading glasses to read quickly on this book that our mission was to undercover the hidden meaning of it and well natsu being natsu started to throw little fire balls everywhere. And one of those "Little" fire balls hit me in the face while i still had the glasses activated and well found out that I couldn't remove these glasses. Great. We are almost at Magnolia I can already see The Cathedral and the guild. Good, this means my misery with him finally ends. As we both walk in silence I hear rustling in the bushes ahead.

Squeaking I launch myself at natsu which by miracle holds me bridal style. If happy were here he would be rolling his touch saying 'They Liiiiiike each other~' yeah that would have been embarrassing. Feeling Natsu stiffen worries me, looking up at his face I see he is smelling the air and makes him relax his hold on me. I guess its not a threat, looking ahead I see Gajeel walking out of the bushes. "Thought I smelled Bunny-girl and Salamander around here, tch and here I thought I could use this clearing to train." Oh thank mavis it's gajeel only, wait that's so embarrassing. Blushing I push myself off of natsu and get up. Smiling at natsu I pat his shoulder. "Ok natsu I'm good, lets head back to the guild yea?" "Yeah then I can finally kick stripper's ass today! Race Ya there Luce!" Huh? Wait natsu do go! Looking at him take off I sigh, great left behind. Well I can always guide myself to the guild from here. "That damn idiot, tch, oi bunny-girl you better catch up with salamander if ya don't want to be eaten by the big bad wolf" "Gajeel! damn it my name isn't bunny-girl its Lucy!" Great more headaches.

The feeling of fingers on my chin make me turn up to face gajeel, blushing i look away. "...grr..." did gajeel just growl at me? Looking back into his eyes he examines my face closer, oh great my cheeks are burning, I can already feel it. "why are you wearing these glasses, aren't they those types of things that make ya read faster? shrimp always wearing them when she wants to finish a book faster." Levy. Oh shit Levy. Pulling away from his warmth but not like natsu warm, I cant let my heart race for this man. It wouldn't be right. "yea, they are similar to her glasses except I can't take them off till I reach the guild and have levy examine me and see if we can take them off." "why can't you take them off right now?" yeah I would have loved to take them off if it wasn't for natsu. sighing I reply to him. "well you see its natsu's fault that I can't take them off, he did something to them on our mission and well they are stuck, we tried pulling them, have me sweat them off by natsu putting steam all around me and well we can't. hey! ow ow ow! gajeel stop ow!" oh mavis this hurt damn it gajeel it hurts, why are you pulling them off my face. "Tch these shits won't come off, thought you were lying." _'Th-thump_' ow man that hurt. Do I look like the type that lies? Seeing my hurt face do I feel strong arms wrap around me, a strong chest on my cheek. Wait is gajeel hugging me. Oh mavis he is! Face turning flaming red I look up at him.

"Don't make that face lucy..."

Did...did gajeel just used my name? oh no no no! _'Thump thump thump_' stop heart don't beat so hard for him. Since the day I met him I had a crush on him, till he beat the shit out of me and well when he joined the guild I saw he changed. He even came up to me one day without anyone noticing and apologized to me. I didn't think he could but he told me that's the kind of man he is and your not a man if u cant admit you were wrong and not apologize. Blushing still i tried to push him away but his grip only tightened. Damn this man is he trying to get my hopes up? No I cant let myself, levy would hate me. "Look at me Bunny, why are you trying to push me away?" shit! well I better tell him, "levy." "what about shrimp?" man does he not get it? if i were to pursue you id hurt my best friend in the process, i cant do that. Granted that she never told me she straight out likes him but i know she does. "I...I can't have feelings for you because levy likes you! so please... let me go..." closing me eyes and looking away i feel as he releases his grip on me. _'pang' my heart hurts, so he does like levy._ I can already feel tears about to burst. mavis why did i have to start liking him.

"lucy shrimp doesnt like me she is going out with speedy"

huh? did i just hear right? opening my eye i look up at him and shocked is written all over my face. with droy? why did levy never say anything? i thought for sure she would be pursuing gajeel, i mean how can you not? During my little time that i was lost in thought i failed to notice that gajeel was very close to me practically on top of me with a wide smirk. Blinking my confusion i start up into his deep red eyes. "So you know ya just confessed you undying love to me bunny? guess this wolf will eat you up gihihi" Blushing madly i was about to make a break for it when again those same wonderfully sinful arms wrap around me and i can already feel his hot breath on my neck as he inhales my scent. "mmmm i like this...i might know of a different way to make you sweat enough to take those glasses off, but with them on you, there sexy."

oh god! did gajeel just accept my confession?

* * *

At the moment I have writers block for both my stories lightning keys and flames and moon stars and werewolfs. so for now till my writers block goes away ill be doing one shots for GaLu week. Sorry again if this inconvenienced towards you, i shall try to brain storm on them my two stories i swear! i leave you with this. XD gajeel u perv.

~LizzySakura out!


End file.
